1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to an equalizer tuning method, a signal receiving circuit and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid growth of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, consumers' demand on storage media has been increased drastically. A rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory), as having features such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure, high reading and writing speed, has become adaptable to be installed in various portable multi-media devices listed above.
With advancement in signal transmission speed, it is getting more and more important for improving the data reception capability of signal receiver. For example, an adaptive equalizer can be applied in a receiver for wired transmission. Some types of adaptive equalizers may be capable of dynamically adjusting parameters, however, most of the adaptive equalizers, due to the limitation from weakness of tuning algorithm, fail to have preferable tuning capability.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.